Reina de corazones
by MigLi-san
Summary: Levi te va a contar en primera persona, como conoció a su Reina de Corazones, quien le hizo perder la razón en una apuesta de seducción.


Allí estaba mi reina de corazones, cabello oscuro como la noche y sus finos dedos sosteniendo los hilos del juego.

El casino era una orgía de dinero esa noche, me había cruzado con demasiados magnates dispuestos a entregar sus mansiones a cambio de una simple ficha. Y luego estaba ella, yo hubiese cambiado todas mis fichas por llevarla entre mis sábanas rojo pasión, como sus labios.

El juego siempre me distraía de mi soledad, la soledad de quien llamaban _"Sargento"_ , por mí intensa forma de mantener el control respecto a mis negocios, y que ahora mismo quería mantener sobre aquella desconocida. Nunca pensé que el juego pasaría a segundo plano después de esos ojos rasgados. Pero ella no me miró en ningún momento, su objetivo eran las cartas que se deslizaban por la seda de su piel.

¿Quién era? ¿Porque nunca había visto a esa mocosa? Porque a duras penas tenía unos dieciocho años, doy las fichas sobrantes a que a penas los cumplía. Y tenía la naturaleza del pimpollo de una flor, un nacimiento inocente y frágil, aunque sus ojos dictaran que el infierno paseaba bajo sus tacones carmesí, aquellos que vi al acercarme a la mesa.

Apostó otras tres fichas, a saber quién las proveía, estaba barajando una fortuna con una mirada vacía, aburrida pero profunda. Ambos hundidos en nuestra monotonía.

Todavía no sabía cómo no había caído en más mierdas, como las drogas, pero aún me mantenía solo fiel a este vicio, a ver mi arduo trabajo convertido en dinero correr como agua del grifo.

¿Ella lo habrá hecho, habrá caído en un pozo mas abajo que el mio?

Su voz aún no era oída, y su cabello seguía empecinado en ocultar alguna de sus delicadas y firmes facciones, las de una señorita seria y en la plenitud de la edad. Me aferré a ese sentimiento de juventud a medida que mi apuesta se iba haciendo más grande y ella la redoblaba. Era la adrenalina lo único que parecía mantenernos con vida en aquel lugar de falso ensueño.

Daría mi corazón si esa gema preciosa me dedicara siquiera una mirada, y la mujer pareció haber aceptado mi apuesta como desafío. Mi vida se había tornado en un interesante azabache, como las hebras de su cabello tan llenas de noche. Mi respiración fue tomada cada vez que sus ojos parecían querer encontrar los míos y luego huir a los desesperantes naipes.

De un momento a otro mi dama se tensó, perdió una cantidad importante de dinero, todo su gesto -aun enfadado y peligroso- seguía siendo hermoso, con unas clavículas dignas de morder cuando se contraia en cólera. La niña hacía apretar mi entrepierna y perder la noción de la baraja con solo un gesto irrelevante para el resto del mundo.

Las cartas se mezclaron, como mis sensaciones, mientras su vestido seguía brillando en ese escote en "v" que tan suave le quedaba a su anacarada piel. Era un lienzo, y quería pintarlo del rojo más apasionado que exista, de violetas lavanda y verdes llenos de prados pacíficos. Si, quería una guerra en la noche y una paz al día siguiente, conocer la sensación que se produciría si viese como eran sus facciones iluminadas por el sol matutino después del buen sexo, y no estas luces artificiales.

Quería el sonido de una nota de su voz, no de los slots chillando y soltando monedas. Pero sus labios, las delgadas líneas de muñeca, no emitían siquiera un suspiro. Estaba cansado, quería ganar e irme a casa. Esa mujer robaba corduras a tan corta edad, y yo en mis treinta y ocho no tenía permitido perder la mía, por mucho que mi hombría quisiera lanzarse a su inmaculada piel.

Nuestras miradas al fin se cruzaron, intensas, tan similares y tan congeladas, tan atrevidas y tan silenciosas. Éramos nuestro espejo, con una toxicidad que al menos a mí me calaba los huesos. Mi intimidad se estrujó en respuesta. Ganar ya tanto no importaba, había obtenido al fin lo que hace mucho no sentía, algo que me dijera que seguía vivo incluso en mis deseos mas primitivos.

Oh la legalidad, rozando la letalidad en solo un segundo, la sensualidad vestida de negro y centelleante de estrellas. Mi aliento quedó atorado.

Nueva mano de cartas, sus manos moviéndose, mis manos queriendo tocarla, tocarme. Las manos del resto de mortales que me importaban una mierda.

Oh nena, sabes bien lo que provocas. Su mirada aún clavada en mi, las apuestas elevando la temperatura.

Me desafiaba, cambiaba las fichas por las debilidades, y la mía estaba incrementando cuando sus tacones llenos de corazones clavados en la aguja rozaron mi pierna. "Accidentes bienaventurados" que cargaron al juego de dobles sentidos.

Mi escalera real estaba casi en su recta final, la partida con la suerte a mi lado, sería ganada en un triz. Pero allí estaba, la sonrisa imperceptible de quien tiene un juego ganado. Sus pozos grises me asfixiaron una vez más, su cuello invitándome, sus manos jugando ansiosas con una de las cartas, acariciando el borde de estas con la sutileza de una gacela. Me quebré ante su seducción presuntuosa.

Pero esa pequeña curva se marchó, la mano era mía desde un inicio.

 _—Escalera real para el señor Ackerman.—_ Me cantó el dealer con su semblante de siempre. Erwin era un buen profesional que me veía en todas mis solitarias noches ocupando el mismo asiento en la misma mesa.

Ella podría ser la reina de corazones, pero el rey lo tenía yo, entre mis cartas ganadoras, arruinando su full. Mi dama arriesgada, habiendo perdido millones en un movimiento de piernas, solo se encogió de hombros resignada. Se iba a ir, con mi corazón, con una correa atada a mi hombría, y la arrastraría por la alfombra roja de aquel suelo mientras me preguntaría si como ella habrían dos, si podría volver a sentirme vivo en un futuro lejano.

Se iba, una mano arrugada como una pasa de uva se posó sobre su delicado hombro, causando mi repulsión inmediata. Sus ojos grises de clavaron en mí, ansiosos y anhelantes. Esa era la chance, esa era la verdadera jugada final.

Ese vejestorio se la llevaría, ella era la muñeca de alguien más, una niñita con su Daddy, la peligrosa fiera encerrada en jaula de cristal. Un gato callejero viendo donde se quedaría las noches siguientes, un alma sin dueño. Pero sus pestañas seguían allí, ensombreciendo esos ojos que solo eran para mi. Podía ver la expresividad que se hallaba hacia el final de ellos, esa incógnita, el mensaje en código que solo mis ojos podían leer.

Fue una orden, y la acaté.

 _—Nos vamos.—_ Ordené una vez levantado y ya apartando aquella mano de la piel de porcelana.

La tomé de la muñeca y juro nunca haber tocado algo más suave, era el terciopelo italiano, era la marca registrada de alguna prenda exquisita. Por eso su vestido era de brillos, porque ella ya era el terciopelo. Deslicé mi mano en una caricia ansiosa, la arrastré así como ella me arrastraba a la demencia.

No mire hacia atrás, y aquel hombre no nos siguió. La niña tenía acostumbrados a todos con su rebeldía, seguía pisando orgullos con sus tacones, su mirada desinteresada, altanera y exótica así me lo decantaba.

Esta noche había ganado la ronda, esta noche me llevaba un premio de curvas peligrosas y estaba ansioso de chocar contra ellas. Mis manos estaban llenas de dinero y belleza.

Sonreí triunfante y lleno como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Aunque aquella mujer haya ganado esa lucha de miradas, esa tensión sexual, me sentaba bien perder al menos algo.

Maldita diabla.

 _—Soy Levi, nena._

 _—Levi, dime Mikasa._

Su voz era mucho mejor que en mis expectativas, y me preguntaba como sería aquella melodía en mi King Size. Y pensé, que así que ese es el nombre de quién manipula el juego de seducción a su merced, un nombre tan extravagante como sus rasgos. Maldita Mikasa, definitivamente tu eres la Reina de Corazones que estaba buscando en mi baraja.

* * *

Bueno, esto surgió leyendo Yaoi...nada que ver ¿cierto?

No sé como una cosa saltó a la otra pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba escribiendo esto.

¿Revs?

Saludos!


End file.
